


Limit

by ViceCaptain



Category: The Bureau: XCOM Declassified, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: There must have been a limit to the twists of fate a human being was able to endure. And when he thought about it he said ‘there must be’ because, personally, he had lost count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about this, but in the end I was quite satisfied with the result, so I went with it. Hope you enjoy.

There must have been a limit to the twists of fate a human being was able to endure. And when he thought about it he said ‘there must be’ because, personally, he had lost count. How many times did William have to face desperate situations that could have made him go out of his mind?

 

The first time it must have been the war. He was young back then and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could have prepared any of them to what it turned out to be. He answered the call, he felt the cause, he had been trained (fucking well too) and he knew he was launching himself in a war of global scale… but he could have never guessed to see such horrors.

 

He came to doubt the very definition of ‘human being’, on both fronts. There were no names, faces or people… just dead meat and numbers. And even more shocking to him was to return and realize that none of that had followed him home, that he could have left everything behind, with time the living hell he had been through became a faded memory, a bad dream that happened to wake him up in the middle of the night occasionally. Death, carnage, fear… it all became someone else’s life while he found peace again. A proper life.

 

It would have seemed that twists and revolutions were over for him. He got married, had a son and everything else didn’t get out from his job at the CIA, all went on more or less peacefully and William believed that was going to be his life from that moment. Wouldn’t it have been extremely convenient?

 

But fate, God, or whatever in their place, didn’t share that opinion: there he was again, facing such atrocities that turned his world upside down. Everything he had burnt into flames, a senseless accident took away his family. Took away all he was and ‘agent Carter’ was all that had been left.

 

For this reason he franticly threw himself in his work. If he had already been noticed as an high standard agent, he then got himself a name and found himself dealing with the most delicate situations and secret missions. His job was the one sure thing he had left, even if he worked for the secret services there were no secrets. And once again, he foolishly thought that was going to be his whole life. Apparently he hadn’t got tired yet of repeating the same mistake.

 

It was on a job that he made the discovery that twisted his life again. Even work betreyed him in the end… he found out in the most shocking way that they weren’t alone in the universe. All those rumors he heard about it, all the crazy theories, were confirmed right in front of him as one of those creatures showed itself for what it really was and knocked him out like a rookie.

 

He got injured and thought he was going to die… he probably did, because when he came to his senses again everything changed despite being the same still: when he woke up they were at war, but at home. His own country was burning and the instigators were exactly those things that everyone called Outsiders. It kind of looked like a strange circle of hell or a purgatory, especially designed for him, that put together all the tragedies that upset his life and summed them up.

 

Whether he was dead or alive, he had his duty to carry out, work might have betrayed him but it hadn’t forsaken him and orders kept on arriving. Like this he could still carry on and fight for survival. This time he didn’t expect anything more. This time he must have scraped the bottom of the barrel.

 

How wrong he was yet once again.

 

\----------

 

Getting to know each other on the battlefield can pull you close like few other things in life. Trusting each other with your lives creates a bond that sometimes runs deeper than bloodties. William knew that much since the war, he knew how suspicion and an ambiguous respect for authority could turn into trust and esteem after just one mission.

 

And yet, special agent Nils was something different. They might have started like that, but soon enough William realized the other was returning more than this. If he was honest, after everything he went through, Thomas inspired certainty and trust, made him think stability still existed. Agent Nils was what allowed him to give orders with confidence.

 

Time between a mission and the next was little, the one left to the planet uncertain, but they didn’t seem inclined to let events bend them to their fatality, they carved themselves brief moments, they didn’t tell each other much about their past, both of them had dismissed it when the reality they had always knew shattered to pieces.

 

But their bond strenghtened every second they spent together and seeing how rare those were, they got to weight like hours. Maybe they were too reckless or driven by how desperate the situation was, whichever the case, something was developing between them. It was intense and made even more so by how scarce the time they could share was. And it was risky, considering the society they lived in and the opinion it had about that kind of relationships.

 

Honestly, they should have been more concious about it before letting those feelings win over, instead they launched themselves head first into danger with the same despair that belonged to those that had lost everything and didn’t know if they would have seen the day after tomorrow.

 

\-------------

 

All things considered, since that strange, unexpected and essential attraction was set ablaze, time hadn’t been on their side no matter how much they tried to make it count. And surprisingly enough, necessity had made them adapt to a partner of the same sex.

 

So it almost felt unreal when they finally reached the head quarters from where they were suppossed to deal with the emergency. First of all there were no Outsiders there (for the moment) and they had rooms and furniture, maybe even a bed, if they were lucky enough.

 

Granted, William had Nico riding his ass, Faulke was even worse, but what the hell, if Angela Weaver had time to change her clothes and fix her hairdo, then he and Thomas could be allowed some time together. And even if it wasn’t the most brilliant idea in a military headquarter, neither of them seemed to care.

 

Especially as they were stumbling together in an old and dark infirmary room, located in a wing that still wasn’t made functional. If there had to be just a bed in the whole building, well they had found it, although they were far from thinking ‘how lucky we are’.

 

The kisses they were sharing were hungry and scorching hot, they were consuming and the two of them couldn’t stop, as if their breath depended on those. Their hands were just as desperate as they slipped beneath their clothes and tried to be everywhere at the same time. They never felt like cursing suits like they did in that moment.

 

As much as he was used to think quickly and act quicker, William found himself lying on the bed, Thomas was straddling and towering him, he had moved so quickly and knowignly he got lost somewhere in the middle. His hair was unkept, his shirt open, he looked down on him, studying his body with a playful smirk on his lips, right then he looked younger than usual, as if he had found something he believed lost and agent Carter was going to remember that smile through his whole life.

 

Nils didn’t waste any time, he had already took his clothes out of the way, enough to push one of his hands to take hold of both their dripping members, stroking them together while they kissed again, until they both couldn’t breath anymore, muffling each other’s desperate and frustrated moans.

 

William tried to protest, uselessly, tried to tell him that he wanted to pleasure him too, Thomas placed a finger on his lips and shook his head.

This is your first time with a man, was what he said and only then he stopped the hand that was still stroking, leaving them both panting and hungry for something more.

He would have wanted to ask what he meant by that, who were those men he had been with, if only they had had the time he would have asked every detail of his life. But they agreed they weren’t going to tell anything, so he didn’t ask about his mysterious smile or that gaze in which he could see a hint of sadness as he spoke those words.

 

He was roughly brought back to reality as Thomas took off his pants and wordlessly brought a hand behind himself. It took him a little while to realize he was preparing himself with two fingers and that it musn’t have been very comfortable, judging from the sounds he was trying to keep in by biting on his lower lip. William shook himself from that stupor and finally grabbed Thomas’ thighs, caressing his way from his knees up to his hips, one of his hands reached to slowly stroke his cock, the other went to replace those fingers opening him up. Thomas might haven’t known, but William was a quick learner.

 

His voice trembled as he explained how to move, what to seek, and in a couple of minutes he was already blushing from pleasure as shivers ran through his spine. That was when the other stopped him despite William’s weak protests, Thomas was so beautiful with his face twisted by pleasure. Maybe because that was the only emotion he still hadn’t seen pass over him. Still, once again his thoughts were derailed while the other lined his member and slowly took it, descending slowly to feel it open him gradually, his back and neck arched lightly as a whimper fell from his lips, his eyes were closed so he could better focus on the sensations.

 

They remained still for some second, William guessed the other needed to get used to the intrusion, but then Thomas started moving and thinking became completely impossible. His body heat and how tight he was, his voice and movements, he never thought a man could feel like that. His hands grabbed on Thomas’ hips, so hard that they left red marks on his skin, he forced him to stop and watched him closely, he was panting and getting completely lost in it. William burnt every detail in his mind and then sat up, leaning with his back against the bed frame, fianlly able to kiss him hard once again.

 

It was torture to indulge in that heat which threatened to make them go out of their minds, but they didn’t seem inclined to let it win so easily and when they started moving, together this time, the rhythm was slow, their bodies close, they breathed each other’s air and muffled each other’s moans. Despite the burning need, they clung to one another in a tight embrace and yet they were running toward the climax. Their movements turned desperate as they chased their arousal and by then they didn’t even care about being heard, their moans filled the room and when Thomas gripped the bed frame with both his hands, William could only still his hips and thrust up in him, fucking in his hot and perfect body hard and fast, aiming for that spot that made the other arch his back, ramming on it until the orgasm hit them both, leaving them panting and collapsing against each other.

 

It was hard to say how much time they were left, knowing if anyone was looking for them or if the world had ended in the meantime was even harder. But in the small circle of their embrace everything was safe and stable for the first time in their lives.

 

Perhaps they still had a little bit of time to teach William something new, after all.

 

\-----------

 

An endless series of twists. And in the midst of the biggest twist of them all, a small safe island. A lone reef in the middle of the stormy ocean. Just when William Carter had stopped hoping.

 

He had given himself up to it so peacefully that it became normal, the reality. He was his ground, whatever thing he did, he searched for Thomas’ eyes. He even started to think he would have never lost him.

 

How many times was he going to make that mistake?

 

When they said they captured one of those creatures alive, the two of them went together as always. But that time one careless second of distraction had been enough… a senseless accident and his sole fixed point, his very shelter in that chaos, was gone forever…

 

And once again, his life was completely upset. With him died safety, his hope to find back some kind of reality. With him died William and agent Carter too, the only thing that was left was mechanical repetition, the basic need to finish the job and nothing else.

 

So, a limit to the twists of fate a human being was able to endure existed. He had just reached it.


End file.
